


If You're Going to Run, Run Straight to Me

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Button-Up, F/F, Identity Reveal, Kara needs a hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena needs a drink, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara has a panic attack, Lena helps her, but Lena wasn't exactly expecting to learn Kara was Supergirl when she did.Supercorptober 2019 Day 19 Prompt: Button Up





	If You're Going to Run, Run Straight to Me

"You look more tired than I do, and I didn't think that was possible." Lena mentioned as she locked her office behind her before walking towards the elevator. 

Kara let out a weak laugh. "It's just not been a great week." She spoke honestly. Between the DEO, the deadline she nearly missed, and her duties as SuperGirl she could feel herself becoming worn down, and given that National City had been covered in clouds all week it wasn't making things better. 

Lena frowned at her friend as they stepped into the elevator. "I don't have to come over tonight if you're too tired." She reminded. 

Kara looked at her in surprise. "Are you kidding me? I want you over, I've been looking forward to it all week." She spoke honestly with a smile. 

Lena returned the grin, dropping her gaze after a minute. "Me too." 

As the doors to the elevator closed shut Kara relaxed back against the railing of the elevator. She didn't think she'd ever been this exhausted, not even the times she had lost her powers. 

As they continued on their way down the elevator suddenly ground to a stop between floors, jerking slightly as the car came to a stop. 

Kara jumped back into awkwardness, her heart pounding in her chest. "What was that?" She asked worriedly. 

Lena stepped forward and pressed the button for the ground floor a few times, sighing when the hum of the elevator remained silent. "You'd think in a billion dollar building the elevator would work." 

"Can we call someone?" Kara asked in slight panic, the stress and anxiety already adding to the claustrophobia that was clawing at her. 

Kara wanted nothing more than to just fly up through the elevator shaft but she knew with Lena there was no way to do that without exposing herself. 

"I pressed the emergency button." Lena told her. "It shouldn't take them too long to get here." She promised. 

Kara nodded, sliding down to the floor in an attempt to make the shaking of her legs less obvious. 

"Hey are you okay?" Lena asked as she saw Kara's pale face. 

"I don't like small spaces." She whispered, her voice so low it wouldn't have been heard if not for the pin drop silence in the elevator. 

Lena frowned and moved to sit next to her, reaching over and taking Kara's hand in her own. "Just take some deep breaths okay, try to match it with mine." 

Kara did her best to focus on the sounds of Lena's breaths and the beat of her heart, but even with her super hearing her own erratic heart beat was drowning out Lena's calm. She could feel the walls closing in on her and things began to spin as her breathing became shallow and fast. 

"Kara." Lena spoke, growing more and more worried as her friends face turned paler than she'd ever seen it. "Kara listen to me, you're okay."

"I can't breathe." Kara gasped out, her self preservation kicking in and throwing the logical need of protecting her secret out the window. She fumbled for the buttons of her high necked shirt collar, her shaking arms feeling like blocks of unmovable lead. She was sure in that moment that the plane Alex was on that she had saved weighed less than either of her arms. 

Lena saw her struggle and lifted her arms up, bringing her fingers to undo the buttons of Kara's shirt. "Relax sweetheart, I got you." She assured in a whisper, the term of endearment rolling from her lips without a second thought. 

Kara leant back against the wall, taking in what seemed to be deeper breaths as Lena undid the snaps of her shirt. 

As Lena undid the shirt, she was surprised that the buttons were false but didn't give it much thought until her eyes landed on the top of the familiar blue hidden underneath, the red of the crest just barely visible from her vantage point. Her fingers froze, and her breath hitched in her throat but it went unnoticed by Kara who was still struggling to get air into her lungs.

Lena stared wide eyed before slowly redoing the button, hoping Kara wouldn't notice what she saw. "Take my hand." Lena spoke as she gripped Kara's hand in her own. "Feel that?" 

Kara nodded. "Yeah." She whispered, taking comfort in the feel of Lena's warm hand in her own. 

"Now, tell me something you can see." Lena instructed her, knowing it would ground Kara. 

"I can't." Kara whimpered, her vision blurry as she tried to not focus on what felt like the coffin they seemed to be dangling in. 

"Yes you can." Lena assured her. "Focus on me, tell me what you can see." She repeated softly.

Kara focused her eyes on Lena, blinking slightly. "Your necklace." She stated, taking in the site of the dark blue pendent that hung off Lena's neck. 

"Good." Lena smiled, her hand still gripping Kara's. "Now try to focus on something you can smell." Lena continued. 

Kara thought for a moment, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "You."

Lena raised a brow at her but said nothing, letting her continue. 

"You smell like Chanel No. 5, and vanilla, and something fruity. I think it's your shampoo." Kara mumbled gently, she figured it was her shampoo because she smelt it the most when she hugged Lena. 

"It's cherry." Lena informed her. 

"Cherry." Kara spoke as a kind of acknowledgement. Lena smelt like a summer day, if peace and calm had a smell, it would match that of Lena.

Kara suddenly realized that her breathing had returned to normal, her heart was no longer pounding in her ears and she could hear that her heartbeat had synced with Lena's; her breathing was calm and she could make out Lena's face only a few inches from hers. Concern still covered it but Lena could tell the worst of Kara's panic had faded. 

"Thank you." Kara whispered softly as her bright blue eyes met Lena's sparkling green. 

"It's what friends are for." Lena reminded her. 

They stayed like that in silence, Kara continuing to use Lena's heartbeat and presence to calm herself. Not too long after the elevator whirled to life, the telltale sound of the mechanism lowering the elevator rumbling through the car. 

"Oh thank Rao." Kara whispered once the doors opened on the first floor, doing her best not to knock Lena over as she practically threw herself out of the elevator into the expansive lobby.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Luthor," the head of maintenance started. "it appears as though this particular elevator is a bit behind on its schedule service, we've called a late night crew in to ensure it's fixed by tomorrow." 

"Thank you Richard." Lena smiled kindly. "I appreciate that very much. Have a good night."

"You too Ms. Luthor." 

Lena walked passed him, coming up next to kara, making sure she remained in her line of sight. "You okay?" She asked. 

Kara nodded wordlessly. "I am, thanks to you," she smiled. "Are you still coming over?" She asked almost concerned the answer would be no after what had happened. 

Lena laughed. "If you still want me to come over than of course I'm coming over. I won't judge you for something like that, you can't control it."

Kara nodded. "Away we go then." She grinned as they made their way to Lena's car. 

It was barely two hours later, post dinner, when the two of them were sitting on Kara's couch, Kara with a blanket over her knees and Lena facing her while sipping a glass of wine. Kara however was all but face planting into her knees. 

“Kar you can go to sleep, you’re obviously exhausted.” Lena observed as her friend lifted her head at her words.

Kara nodded gently. “I’m sorry, I feel like I’m being a bad friend.” She sigh as she let out a yawn.

Lena laughed. “Not at all.” She assured. “You get into bed and I’ll clean up and then let myself out.” 

Kara gave off a gentle nod, too tired to argue about Lena’s offer to clean up. She pulled herself from the couch, making her way into her bedroom and changing from her street clothes as well as her suit, making sure her suit was in it’s usually place of being hidden in the false drawer. She went into the bathroom, taking a quick moment to brush her teeth and wash her face. 

She made her way back into the bedroom, smiling gently when she saw Lena pulling the sheets on her bed back. “I’m sorry I’m being such a bad host.” Kara mumbled as she shuffled towards the bed, rolling herself onto the mattress.

Lena shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I know you’d do the same for me if the situation was reversed.” Lena reminded her. “You get some rest okay?” Lena requested as she pulled the covers up to Kara’s chin, making sure she was settled in and comfortable.

Kara smiled sleepily, snuggling herself into the bedsheets. “Thank you.” She sigh softly as her eyes fell shut.

Lena smiled. “You're welcome.” She spoke gently before turning and leaving the room, turning off the light. She made her way back towards the front door, locking the handle from the inside before closing the door behind her and leaving.

She made her way back to her place, opting for a taxi as opposed to calling back her driver after having told him to go home. Upon arriving at her building she paid the taxi driver, providing a generous tip, before making her way up to her penthouse. She dumped her purse onto the front hall table and immediately made her way to the bar cart just off from her kitchen, pouring herself a generous glass of whiskey from the crystal decanter. She brought the decanter with her as she sat herself down on the couch; it was going to be a long night and she knew right away she’d not be getting any sleep.

* * *

Kara’s sleep was restless to say the least, the residual anxiety caused her heart to continue to pound in her chest, her entire body seemed to be shaking, and she seemed to be having strange flashback like dreams of her panic attack, which was not making her panic subside.

_“Relax sweetheart, I got you.” _

Lena’s words replayed in her head, the words still comforting even in her dreamy and tired state. She sat up with a start when she realized Lena would have seen the blue and red of her SuperGirl uniform when undoing her collar shirt. She was sure she wasn't imagining the way Lena's breath had caught in her throat, how her face had taken on a look of shock. 

Jumping out of bed, Kara rushed into her suit and clothes she had discarded from earlier in the evening before running down the stairs of her building, as fast as she could while remaining at a human speed. She flagged a cab and gave the address to Lena's building, knowing that while flying would be faster she was probably too worked up and nervous to fly responsibly. She paid the driver quickly, not bothering to take the change as she went up the stairs to the building, being let inside as the doorman recognized her. She offered him a kind smile before making her way to the elevator and pushing in the code to Lena's top floor apartment. 

The elevator ride was one of the longest she had experienced, save the stalled elevator that had forced her into a panic and created this whole situation. In this moment she was too focused on Lena to even consider letting the panic of the right space claw at her. 

She made her way to Lena's door, freezing when she realized that at 3am Lena must surely be asleep. She considered her options for a split second when she heard something get knocked over inside the apartment, followed by Lena cursing. 

Frowning at the noise she lifted her hand, her knuckles rapping against the door. "Lena?" She called concerned. "It's me, it’s Kara, are you okay?"

She heard some stumbling behind the door before it was pulled open, Lena standing disheveled on the other side, a glass of whiskey in her hand and Kara could see the mostly empty bottle on the coffee table. "Surprised to see you here, don't have an armed robbery to stop?" Lena asked with a raised brow. 

Kara felt the colour drain from her face, her heart stopping for a second before it began to beat hard against her chest. “Lena can we talk about this?" 

"What's there to talk about Supergirl?" Lena bit out angrily.

“Lena, please,” Kara pleaded. “this isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” Kara stressed.

“You mean you didn’t want me to find out at all.” Lena offered as she turned her back to Kara in order to fill her glass once again.

Kara frowned as she followed Lena further into the penthouse, she did not like how this conversation wasgoing. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this while Lena was so intoxicated but she knew the longer she left it the worse it would get. “That’s not true at all” Kara spoke strongly, doing her best to not make her voice waver. “I wanted to tell you, I just wasn’t sure how you'd take it.” 

“Of course not why would you trust a Luthor with-“ Lena started, her voice dripping with self hatred. 

"Don't even finish that sentence." Kara interrupted her. "This has nothing to do with your last name, or your family." She spoke strongly, wanting to make sure Lena didn't second guess her family's past had anything to do with Kara not telling her. "When I first met you, I'll admit I had certain apprehensions, not because you're a Luthor but because you were a stranger." Kara started. "Then as we became better friends I realized that you were already in enough danger between your mother and being a CEO." She sigh. "The people who know the truth, most of them found out before I actually became something, and even since then they've been in so much danger, all the time." Kara continue with a shaking breath. "If something happened to you because someone used you to get to me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She finished, barely able to hold back the tears that were burning her eyes. 

Lena moved closer to her on the couch, wrapping her arms around Kara's lean frame, she imaged it was the copious amount of whiskey that were making her so bold. "Nothing is going to happen to me." She promised in a whisper.

Lena did her best not to, but her eyes shifted downwards briefly to the edge of Kara's still slightly unbutton shirt collar, being drawn to what she now knew lay beneath the fabric.

Kara saw her gaze before she lifted her fingers and slowly unsnapped the remaining buttons, revealing the bright red "S" like symbol that was emblazoned against her chest. 

Lena felt her breath hitch in her throat, watching as Kara took off her glasses and removed her hair from the messy bun it had been in, letting the golden waves fall to her shoulders. "I feel pretty stupid that all it took was an up do and a pair of glasses." Lena spoke honestly 

Kara smiled at that, letting out a small laugh, almost a giggle at her friends honesty before turning serious again. "Are you angry?" She asked. 

Lena sigh gently. “Yes.” She said truthfully. 

Kara dropped her gaze, a deep frown covering her features, the space between her eyebrows obtaining their familiar crinkle.

“But not at you.” She assured her, dipping her head to catch Kara’s eyes which were still stuck on the couch. “ 

Kara lifted her gaze to meet Lena’s, doing her best not to let the tears fall from her eyes. “You saw me for me.” Kara started. “You didn’t see me only as SuperGirl. I actually got to be just regular old Kara with you. I didn’t have powers on Krypton, you reminded me what it felt like to be normal. It made me feel so much more like Kara Zor-El, so much more like the girl I used to be, the one I grew up as.” 

“Zor-El?” Lena spoke in a questioning tone, the word foreign on her lips.

Kara did her best to hold back a smile at the sound of the name leaving Lena’s lips. She cleared her throat gently before continuing. “My birth name.” She spoke simply. “I was born Kara Zor-El of the House of El on Krypton.” She began. “When I came here, I became Kara Danvers, and then eventually SuperGirl. I haven’t gotten to be just Kara for a really long time, until you came along. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” She spoke truthfully.

Lena listened intently to her words, her expression softening at the realization that they may have more in common than she maybe thought. "I would give almost anything for people to not know I was a Luthor, I understand the struggle of having other people’s expectations dictate how you act. I promise not to treat you any different.” Lena smiled. “Except maybe if I need help moving my fridge.” She joked.

Kara smiled, letting out a laugh at her words. “Thank you Lena, if you have any questions I’ll ask them as best I can.”

Lena nodded but didn't ask questions, her eyes drifted back down to the symbol on Kara's chest before glancing back into her bright blue eyes. "I'm glad I know now." Lena smiled. 

Kara smiled back at her, reaching forward to bring Lena into her arms, pulling her forward until she was laying down half on the couch and half on her. "I'm glad you know now too." She smiled as she looked at her. 

Lena wrapped an arm over Kara's waist, letting her fingers slid over the thin yet durable fabric. "Can I ask you something?" 

Kara nodded. "You can ask me anything."

"How do you hide it under white shirts and what exactly do you do with your skirt and your boots?" 

Kara let out a laugh. "Thank Winn for that one, he figured out a storage system for me when I first started out. It's in the buckle." Kara explained. 

"Ah." Lena nodded. "Then why not do that with the shirt?"

Kara shrugged. "I like having it on, reminds me of my family more than anything." 

Lena smiled and held her close. "I understand."

"Thank you for tonight Lena, short of flying through the ceiling to get outside I don't think anything was going to calm me down in that elevator. " Kara spoke truthfully. 

"It's what friends are for." Lena smiled. 

"You're my favourite." Kara whispered as she kissed the top of Lena's head. 

"You're my favourite too." Lena returned with a smile as the two of them remained resting in the peaceful silence, their heart beats naturally syncing. 


End file.
